degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards formed early in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two are known as Calli '('C'lare/'Alli). Friendship History Overview The two were both new freshmen to the school, and connected over the fact they were both in the gifted program. Despite several rough patches, the two remained best friends until the summer after their sophomore year when Alli kissed Jake Martin, Clare's ex-boyfriend and stepbrother, whom she still had feelings for. Clare cut off their friendship and the two went on to completely avoid each other for the first semester of their junior year. However, they reconciled in''' In The Cold, Cold Night (1), when Alli, though initially hesitant to do so, helped Clare finish writing the holiday edition of The Degrassi Daily along with all of their ninth grade group of friends. They appear to have completely mended their friendship as of the Season 12 premiere. Season 8 In '''Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Clare are in the Gifted Program. Darcy introduces Alli to Clare, and the friendship then begins. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli and Clare sneak around Mr. Simpson's house after going home with Connor, and they snoop around in Simpson's room. They find a vibrator under his bed. Spike catches them and while they panic, Spike says she knows what it is like to be 14. The two girls are curious about the vibrator and decide to bring it to school the next day. They're in the bathroom stall, as they argue about who should keep it and figure out what to do with it, they drop it while it's turned on. Alli and Clare panic and exchange looks. Jane picks it up and returns it to them, and discusses that it's normal to engage in "solo sex." Later in class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and the sex toy vibrates in front of the whole class. Mr. Armstrong tells Clare that she knows the rule, no cell phones in class. Clare quietly responds by saying she doesn't have a cell phone. Armstrong pulls the vibrator out, the class laughs, but Alli, being the good friend she is, improvises (stammering over her words) and says it's a robot for their project. Armstrong asks when she thought he was born and Alli says back, "Depends...how old are you?" getting the class to crack up. Clare is still very embarrassed by the topic. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J. insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J to scoff and walk off. In Heat of the Moment,'Alli is frustrated with Holly J. for making her and Johnny break up. She then goes to a classroom and creates a group called I Hate Holly J. online. After she does, Clare says, "Did that make you feel better?", Alli then responds saying, "Yes." In 'Jane Says (2), Alli barges into school, dressed in sweats. She tells Clare that her parents were cleaning out her closet and found all her school clothes. Meanwhile, Clare is donating Darcy's old clothes to a charity. Alli suggests that Clare wears them, so later, Alli and Clare are seen trying on Darcy's old clothes, which garners attention from the boys for Clare, making Alli jealous. During class, Alli proudly finishes a problem, but Clare edits it, saying that she forgot a part. Alli is obviously mad. Alli finally admits she was jealous, and she and Clare sort their problems out. In Heart of Glass, When Alli returns home from making out with Johnny, she is furious of the fact she had to leave, and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, Alli agrees to go to The Ravine, and brings Clare. At the ravine, Alli decided to wear a rather risqué outfit which impressed Johnny's friends. Unfortunately, Clare has to leave due to time restraints. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Clare convinces Alli to go back with her. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli is suspicious and jealous of Jenna because she feels that she is replacing her by being Clare's best friend. She although was paranoid, and gives it a try to be her friend. When she says she's a boyfriend stealer, Clare and Alli take the hint that she may be interested in K.C.. In You Be Illin', Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. Although, they still don't get the pictures. Alli is accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli makes her promise not to tell. In Heart Like Mine (1), Alli witnesses K.C. and Jenna's kiss when K.C. got a basketball award. K.C. tells her to mind her own business, and Alli tells him she's going to tell Clare. In Start Me Up, Alli tries to cheer up Clare after her break up with K.C. Later in the episode, Alli and Clare go to the Fritz Helder concert. Alli is surprised to find out that Clare copied the paper from Declan's story. Clare feels ashamed and tells her that she'd understand that if she wouldn't want to be friends with her. Alli tells her that she is acting silly and she doesn't have to be ashamed. Alli and Clare go and have a good time. When Clare presents a real story in class, she feels happy about taking Alli's advice. So, her and Alli after class go to the bathroom and Clare puts on a lacy bra. Then, she and Alli laugh and run out. In Holiday Road, Alli and Clare are seen asking Emma about college and are surprised when she tells them how difficult it is. In''' Innocent When You Dream, she's helping her best friend Clare with her crush on Declan, Alli comes up with the clever online name "Madame Degrassi". Also, when Clare gets 4-star ratings, and an "M" for maturity on her posts Alli congratulates her. When Clare leaves after giving Wesley a hickey at 7 minutes of heaven at a party, Alli goes to cheer her up. Clare is mad and is blowing off steam and talks about how she doesn't want to have sexual thoughts because she has an abstinence ring, and that she doesn't want to make a mistake of having sex with somebody, like Alli did with Johnny. Alli's feelings are hurt. Later on, Alli and Clare make up, and Alli tells her that they are cool and that she knew she was only blowing off steam. Season 10 In '''What a Girl Wants (2), At The Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic, because Dave only put her as #42, saying that it doesn't mean anything. Alli rolls her eyes and explains how this could have a negative impact on her future with boys. In Breakaway (1), Clare tells Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to make them better, and that she won't need to wear glasses, and contacts. In Breakaway (2), Alli is amazed to see Clare's new eye surgery. She is very happy for her best friend.she thinks that Clare likes the new boy Eli, and smiles when he picks up her broken glasses. Alli thinks Clare has totally changed. In 99 Problems (1), Alli and Clare are walking when Alli says she wishes her life would be more fun, like Jenna's, experiencing all the wonders of high school; happiness, popularity, and cute boys. Alli says instead, she's in grade ten and still wondering where to sit at lunch or who she'll go to football games with. In 99 Problems (2), At the game, Alli is the only one left to perform and states that if anyone wants to join her, they are welcome to do so. At first Alli is dancing alone, but Clare joins her and soon everyone else in the bleachers starts dancing too. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli's seen with Clare in the hall where Clare's talking about Eli and Alli says, "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." Clare then pushes Alli towards Drew. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is then seen with Clare, walking into their exam, discussing Clare's recent kiss with Eli. Alli pushes Clare to ask Eli what they are, and makes up the scenario about the dreaded 'Car Wash Girl' After the advice, they write there exams.Drew obviously wants to spend the time before the dance with Alli, but she reveals she'll be at Clare's getting ready for Vegas Night- but offers to cancel. At Clare's Alli is preparing for the dance and talking to Jenna about how happy she is for a break, to relax and be away from school. Clare then enters, and Alli mocks her outfit for the dance. When Clare tells both Alli and Jenna she is going with Fitz, Alli and Jenna share confused, and bewildered looks, as Clare explains why. Alli jokingly asks Clare "when did your life become west-side story?" Alli is last seen giggling and fixing her hair in front of the mirror with Jenna. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli reconsiders giving Drew a second chance. Although Clare opposes of the second chance, Alli believes she should. After a talk with Mr. Simpson, Alli tells Clare that she has to go to a self esteem seminar. Clare asks Alli if she's okay with the fact that guys doesn't have to go, and she answers saying no. The next day, after Alli's talk with her parents she is leaving Degrassi and tells Clare that she's leaving Degrassi, for good. Clare and Alli then say goodbye, and she leaves. In Drop the World (2), now that Alli is back at Degrassi, Clare shows up at the Spring Formal and so does Alli. Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare goes back to the Spring Formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to dance and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the Spring Formal. Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare goes to Above The Dot and introduces Jake to Alli and Sadie, Dave and K.C.. Alli then asks Clare if he has met Eli. The next day, Clare tells her she and Jake kissed. In Cry Me A River (1) Alli and Clare are happy that they have clubs again. Alli is there for Clare when Clare wants to join the Degrassi Daily. In''' Should've Said No (1), Clare tells Alli about her problem with going for Jake, Alli tells her if she likes him, she should go for him. In '''Nowhere to Run, Alli is at Clare's house and she helps her get ready for Clare's mom's wedding. While at the cabin, Alli kisses Jake. Clare finds them and runs off into the woods. She is worried while Drew and Jake are looking for Clare. When everything is sorted out, Clare tells Alli they are no longer friends and to find another ride and that Jake's truck is full. Alli gets a ride from Katie and Marisol in Marisol's car. In Underneath It All, Alli is seen sitting next to Jenna when Clare comes into the classroom. Alli gives Clare a friendly smile, but Clare ignores her and decides to sit by Connor instead. Alli seems to look disappointed that Clare didn't sit with her. It was said by Clare that both Alli and Jenna were giving her death glares in the morning. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Alli trying to defend Jenna, she says to move on. At first she tries to be friends by saying, "Clare, what happened at the cabin was a stupid one time mistake, there's nothing going between us now." Then Mr. Perino tells them to stop arguing and they both then sit at there seats. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli, Connor, K.C., and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help, too. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Alli continues to help Clare to finish the newspaper. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Mike and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. At the party, Alli drags Clare away from Eli, who she was trying to talk to, though Alli seemed not to notice. Alli tells Clare to try to have fun, to mingle and dance. Clare begins to awkwardly dance, but Alli stops her, telling her to not do that. In '''Come As You Are (2), Clare informs Alli about her and Eli's date that night in class. In Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Say It Ain't So (1), Alli tells Clare of her acceptance into MIT, and she is happy for her. In Say It Ain't So (2), Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options(abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Clare later attends Alli's party, and Alli says she was one of the important people to her in her speech. Later, Clare holds Alli's hand when she finds out if she is pregnant or not. In Waterfalls (2), Clare confesses to Alli that Asher sexually harassed her, and Alli is surprised she didn't tell Eli. Alli thinks she should tell a teacher, though Clare thinks she should make things right with him. Alli later tells Alli that they can get her a new internship, but Clare decides not to let Asher ruin her internship for her. Later, after being fired from her internship, Clare is crying, and Alli says she can go to the police, though Clare rejects the idea, saying she has no proof and no one would believe her. Clare admits she should have listened to Alli, and Alli asks about Eli, but Clare says she can't tell him because she doesn't want to be a burden to him. Alli and Clare share a hug before Eli approaches them. Trivia *They were both in the Gifted Program. *Both girls have kissed K.C. Guthrie. However, unlike Clare, Alli never dated him. *Both became regular cast members in season 8. *They were introduced to each other by their older siblings, Darcy Edwards and Sav Bhandari. *Clare usually criticizes Alli's decisions, much like her sister Darcy did to her best friend, Manny Santos. *Alli is the one who got Clare to stop only wearing her uniform. *Both have felt that Jenna Middleton was stealing the other from them. *Alli has kissed two of Clare's boyfriends, K.C. Guthrie and Jake Martin. The boys were both single at the time, however. *Alli was the first to know about Clare's sexual harrassment. *Both girls have taken naked photo's of their breasts. Gallery HOTM2.jpg Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode14.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg season8_(35).jpg Clare-and-Alli-clare-edwards-23766898-500-333.jpg Alli_and_Clare.png Tumblr l8eln5lvst1qzl88jo1 400.jpg Tumblr ltju3qAcdS1r46p1ro1 500.jpg Tumblr l5u1lgRmI31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Normal 10x05 399.jpg heart-of-glass-8.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(5).jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg causing-a-commotion-4.jpg Degrassi-alli-clare1.jpg alli-clare-alli-bhandari-degrassi-16250984-520-391.jpg 33333f.jpg Picture 2de.png 5464fg.jpg 4563.png Picture 5de.png ca2.jpg Degrassi-clare-alli.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-11.jpg Picture 3de.png 4654fhh.jpg Picture 6de.png Jane-says-pt-2-4.jpg 4564h.jpg kjm.png 45433.png image1n.jpg Picture 1ac.png Picture 2 15-25-41.png Degrassi-episode-1202-12.jpg ohe.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg ca1.jpg 54432.png 2433.PNG 64564.PNG Dgs12-5.jpg 4645fh.jpg 454g.jpg err.jpg degrassi-alli-season12-06.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-02.jpg Degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(4).jpg Sayitaintso4.jpg 6564.JPG 533gtg.JPG Alli93.jpg 4564f.JPG 6456444.JPG 575.jpg 4564ggggg.jpg kkii.jpg uhihijo.jpg 8798ou.jpg 8uiojk.jpg 687ujk.jpg 898iok.jpg hiuioo.jpg kjjkljm.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg 475866546.jpg 346457456.jpg 75687435.jpg 64564565.jpg 07w.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg clennalli.jpg tumblr_mbqeq68yTL1r2bqr5o1_250.png 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 10 (8).jpg 02 (10).jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts